White with Three
by Carmen Delta
Summary: A short OS about Usagi's attempt to get Mamoru to 'lighten up' - by giving him different coffee.


**AN:** A very small one shot about Mamoru and his much-cliched black coffee.

Thanks to Kaitlyn Fall for betaing ;)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no-owno

* * *

"What is this?" Mamoru drawled, indicating the coffee cup sitting before him. "I asked for black." He pushed the cup away.

"I know, but black is bitter! White coffee sounds much better, doesn't it?" the girl behind the counter trilled. The black-haired senior looked up with heavy lids to the chipper blonde.

"I'll bet you've never even _had_ a coffee, Odango, so what would you know?" He pushed the cup back further, crossing the halfway barrier of the counter. "I asked for black."

She pushed it back, flashing her happy smile. "See, baka? The bitterness has gotten to you so much, you can't even use proper manners towards Crown employees."

"No, it's just you." Mamoru paused, lowering his book. "Say," he began. "What are you doing behind the counter anyway? Did Motoki lose his job by giving you all those free milkshakes?"

"Nope!" she grinned, giving him the peace sign. "I got a job here!"

Mamoru quickly thought of a new tactic. "Don't you have detention or something? Like, everyday?"

Usagi reached under the counter, pulling out a handful of small packets of sugar. "Just for that," she cheered, ripping open three simultaneously, "you're getting some extra sugar!" She poured the packets into the cup, chanting, "Sugar, sugar, sugar!" as she went.

Mamoru picked up his book again. "I'm not drinking that," he told her. "Now go get me a real employee."

Usagi glanced around, checking for any customers who might be in need of serving, and seeing none, ducked under the counter and sat on a stool next to Mamoru. When he sensed no movement beside him, he turned his head and saw her sitting with one elbow on the counter, watching him expectantly.

"What?" he asked incredulously. She pushed the cup towards him.

"I want to see you have your first sip of freedom," she shrugged, never taking her eyes off him.

"You're hoping in vain." Mamoru turned back to his book, re-absorbing himself into the pages. Seconds ticked by, minutes passed, and still he had not detected an ounce of movement from the girl beside him.

"Stop it, Odango," he snapped. She said nothing, only smiling brighter and straightening on her stool.

He was growing more and more agitated by the minute, until finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine!" he shouted, startling the other patrons in the arcade. He slammed his book down and reached for the semi-cold coffee. Usagi leaned forward in anticipation.

He took a quick, darting sip of the cup before jerking away and making a face. Swallowing painfully, he turned to Usagi.

"Happy now?"

"Did you like it?" she asked eagerly.

Mamoru grimaced at her. "Of course not, are you stupid?"

Usagi's smile didn't falter. "That's because it's almost cold! Here, let me get you a new one."

"I don't want a new one, Odango. I didn't like it because it was too sweet and sickly. Not because it was cold." He prodded the cup with a finger.

Usagi sighed and nodded, heading for the door that was marked 'Employee's Only'.

"It didn't work!" Usagi said grumpily, folding her arms.

Motoki glanced up from the magazine he was reading and got off the couch. Patting Usagi's shoulder as he passed, he said, "There there, Usa, it's okay. I failed at getting him to drink a milkshake."

Usagi pouted. "But I was going to win! White with three was the golden formula! I had Amy calculate all his usual orders to perfect how he would like it!"

"Don't you worry," Motoki reassured her as he opened the door, ushering her out. "We'll find his sweet tooth eventually. Hey!"

Usagi and Motoki stared in shock at the spot by the counter where Mamoru was supposed to be sitting. His stool was spinning slightly.

"Where did he go?" Motoki gaped.

"Hey! Look!" Usagi suddenly cried, pointing triumphantly at the counter. There sat an empty coffee cup, with barely any dregs left to distinguish what it had once been.

"I win! I win!" Usagi jumped up and down excitedly whilst Motoki scratched his head.

"Err..."

Usagi spun to him, clutching his hand in her own. "So how about that free milkshake?"

* * *

I just enabled Anonymous reviewing, so if that was what was stopping you before.... You're free to comment! But then I can't reply and thank you! :(  
Hope you liked it!

xx  
C


End file.
